


DBH Nsfw Requests

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Gavin900, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, SimKus, Smut, Yaoi, hankcon - Freeform, jelph, of some kind at some point, reed900, several kinks that i dont know what to put, sirakus, some smutty bois, theres so many in here i dont know what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Anonymous asked: HEY HEY YOU YOU can you Please write RK900 X Connor X Kamski? PWEASE?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: HEY HEY YOU YOU can you Please write RK900 X Connor X Kamski? PWEASE?!

Connor stared into the face identical to his, same complexion, same facial structure, same eye color. He always liked his eye color but seeing it on the one that was to replace him made him hate that particular shade.

“Just what are you thinking about?” 900, whom Kamski had named Dilan, asked, a puzzling expression on his features.

God, why did he have to have the same voice too?

“Nothing of your concern,” Connor replied snarkily, a furrow in his brow.

“Oh Connor, there’s no need to be so rude,” Kamski sat behind him, running his hands along his back, bringing suppressed goosebumps to his skin.

“I don’t understand why such interactions are necessary at this moment.” Connor watched as Dilan massaged his thighs firmly, keeping his stare into his eyes.

“This is but a test ConCon, a light test” Kamski smiled as he hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, “to see if your systems can handle your new…instalment correctly.” His lips pecked the nape of his neck, startling Connor.

“Would you like to know how?” Dilan asked, his hands reaching higher with each second that passed.

“I already know how, Kamski gave me several reading materials on the subject,” Kamski hummed at the mention of his name. He pulled on Connor’s collar, leaving butterfly kisses on his skin.

“That’s where you’re wrong, close but wrong,” Dilan leaned in closer to Connor, noses a mere centimetre apart, and he smirked, “we’re going to do so much more.”

He gently planted his lips against Connor’s, Connor’s LED flashing a bright yellow as his eyes opened in surprise. He wouldn’t admit it, but his lips were soft. So soft. Dilan pulled away slowly, licking his own lips before planting more on his face as he knelt before him, undoing each of his buttons as he went down. Kamski hummed against his neck as he gave gentle hickeys, with the shirt undone he now had free roam on the barren landscape that was Connor’s chest and abdomen, kneading his fingertips into his synthetic muscles.

Connor still couldn’t believe the kind of ‘tests’ they were running on him, he knew perfectly well his attachment was compatible with his systems yet Kamski insisted on him coming to his home to ‘make sure’. The moment he saw Dilan he knew something was suspicious, especially the room Kamski made them meet him that was oddly more comfortable than normal rooms.

Connor’s thought process was interrupted as Kamski ran his warm fingers over his nipples, eliciting a stifled sigh through clenched teeth. Kamski smiled against his neck, scraping his teeth against him as he added more pressure on his sensitive buds. Connor’s breath shuddered, his pleasure indicator rising slightly. 900 laid sweet kisses on his stomach as he undid his pants, noticing the rising bulge pressing against his chest. Dilan pulled his pants down just enough for Connor’s new instalment to be free, he smiled at how responsive he was to their administrations.

“Impressive,” Dilan smirked.

Connor’s cheeks flushed a slight pink, “It was the model you two insisted I have.” He said, averting his gaze.

“And it suits you so well.” Kamski dragged his tongue along his neck as he grabbed his member, Connor’s back arched in surprise and his legs trembled, a silent gasp slipping from his lips. His hands felt hot against it as he stroked it, firmly running his hand along its length despite the shaking of Connor’s body.

Connor gripped the sheets at his sides as a moan slipped from him, he fought to keep his legs open as the need to close them grew more prominent, gentle whispers against his ear as Kamski became rougher. He didn’t want to admit it but he was actually enjoying it, Kamski’s smooth hands gave a foreign sensation on the instalment, his fingers were very nimble after all, but the one thing he could do without was Dilan′s eyes glued to Kamski’s actions.

“Does he…have to stare?”

Kamski looked down at Dilan who stared yet continued massaging his legs, “you’re absolutely right ConCon,” he suddenly stopped to grip the base of his member, “Dilan, put your mouth to use and wrap it around his dick.”

“Understood.”

“Th-That’s not what I-ghk!!”

Dilan gladly wrapped his mouth around Connor’s member, engulfing the entire thing in one movement, Connor gasped loudly and bucked his hips into his face, his mouth hot and slick and his tongue massaged him in a manner he could only describe as deftly. Kamski licked the shell of his ear and twisted his nipples as Dilan repeatedly moved his mouth from the tip to the base of his member, humming as he went down. Connor quickly felt all his resentment for Dilan seep away as the pleasure of it all dominated over his anger, gripping his hair and pulling harder on his member.

“Look who’s finally having fun.” Kamski mused.

Connor couldn’t really hear him as he plunged Dilan on his spike repeatedly, moaning desperately as his dick twitched and a pressure built up in his groin, signalling he was close. Dilan noticed this first as he tried not to gag, making it his main priority to have Connor overload while he sucked him off harder and it didn’t take long for him to get there either. Kamski turned Connor’s face towards his own.

“Are you close, ConCon?”

“Good, you don’t have to hold back.”

Kamski then kissed him hard, swirling his tongue with his own in a heated battle. Connor came soon after, his body convulsing as streams of a clear liquid shot into Dilan’s mouth, the substitute swallowing every last bit he could. Kamski slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking at the spent Connor as Dilan slid off his dick, admiring the completely dazed look on his face.

“Well, that went well.” Kamski smirked.

“Very well indeed.” Dilan wiped his mouth.

“I think that’s enough for a first test for ConCon,” Kamski held his face and kissed him again, “but tomorrow we’ll have so much more fun.”


	23. Chapter 23

Jerry tugged at the collar of his coat, a crisp chill hitting against his face like icicles as he waited for the train, he never liked waiting for the train, standing in one place for an unspecified amount of time always picked at his nerves, he wasn’t made to be still for long periods of time, and then there was riding the actual train if he had to go really far places. Unfortunately, this was just the case, luckily his big strong boyfriend was here to help ease his boredom.

“It’s okay Jerry,” Luther said calmly, his words radiated a familiar heat that Jerry loved, “the train will be here soon.”

“But I’m so bored! Can’t it get here any faster?”

“Everything will work out if your patient, if you behave I’ll give you a treat later, okay?”

Jerry huffed but agreed to his request despite the intensive need to probably break something to see what’s inside or just to break them.

It took another half hour for the train the arrive and Jerry literally jumped for joy, he tried his best to be patient and it actually paid off, Luther chuckled at his wiggles of joy as the train doors opened and a wave of humans and androids alike swarmed out the doors like bees from a broken and disturbed hive and within the split second of calm after all former passengers had departed the ones who wanted the train boarded with as much hurry as the first group and Jerry and Luther were carried in by the tsunami of people. The train was packed tighter than a can of sardines, Jerry was pressed against the wall with his face against the glass and Luther was standing behind him to make sure he stayed safe, because people get scared when a 6 foot 4 decides to stand next to them and block the sun. Jerry didn’t mind tho, he was by the window so he could see the pretty colors of the surroundings as they blurred past and he could stare at them for hours.

The train ride was a lot longer than they expected but Luther was grateful that Jerry was keeping to himself, he admired his excitement and wild movements but he would prefer him to do that in a more open area, he just kept staring outside and would sometimes bounce up and down when he saw something that excited him and since they were so close he could feel every jiggle of his ass against him, and he didn’t exactly have a small butt either. Luther just loved the way it conformed to his fingers when he squeezed those luscious cheeks and don’t even get him started on what’s between them, speaking of which he just got an idea.

Luther pressed himself a bit harder against him, his presence not even sparking interest in the one that continued to look outside, he could smell the snow on his hair and the cotton candy he had not too long ago and it made his heart flutter how well it mixed with his natural scent, he hated how absentminded Jerry got when he was excited about something but he guessed he could ignore it for now. Luther gently caressed his back, his large hand slipped under his shirt, trailing over soft skin before gently dipping into his jeans, he loved these jeans, they always fit snug on him and hugged his curves so well but he can fit his entire hand inside them without a problem. He gave his ass a gentle but firm squeeze and felt a sharp jolt of the train suddenly push him onto Jerry harder than expected, commotion stirring in the upper region of the plane but the man on the overhead speaker said everything was alright, but the sharp clench of muscle against his fingers indicated something was indeed wrong.

“LuLu?” Jerry whispered, his voice shaky and eyes wide in surprise as he looked behind him but the doe-eyed look gaze he gave just made the cheeky grin on his face grow, “What’re you doing?”

“Just rewarding you for behaving today, my Dear.”

His fingers dipped further in his jeans and massaged his ass harder, prying a soft squeak from his lips.

“Lu~”

“Shhh,” Luther whispered into his ear, the tip of his tongue just barely grazing the shell of his ear, a soft but stirring growl trembling his breath and tickling his skin, “I don’t mind giving you your reward…but you know how you get when people are watching.”

Jerry whimpered. It was true, Jerry didn’t like when other people saw them doing things with each other but the actual act always made his legs weak, and doing it here, on a public train nonetheless, was making his heart race, as the broad tip of a meaty finger circled around his entrance he could feel himself growing wetter with the impending possibility of being caught, he felt somewhat excited. Jerry tried his best to keep his voice in check as he felt himself being pried open, a tingling warmth spreading from between his thighs, a hot searing tingle that made his legs threaten to buckle in on themselves, fingers gripping onto the smooth glass like he was being dragged down by an unstoppable force and hot breath fogging the smooth interior. He could feel the heat grow and burn in his cheeks as the finger was joined by another and pushed deeper inside him, a soft moan escaped his lips and he felt the appendages falter, luckily the train was too loud for anyone to notice but Jerry was redder in the face than before.

“If I didn’t know any better,” his fingers resumed in their attempt of burying themselves in his tight ass, effectively rubbing against a bundle of nerves, making his walls clench around him in surprise and another moan to be stifled behind clenched teeth and a caught lip, “I’d say you want us to get caught.” He chuckled.

Jerry shook his head quickly, he could feel himself tighten around those thick fingers as they quickened their pace inside him, he didn’t like an audience but Luther was making it hard to be hidden from everyone. He was glad the area they were in was do dim otherwise he was sure they’d be caught already. Jerry whimpered once again as the knuckle of both fingers pressed into his ass, the appendages do deep inside him and just their size made him feel so full, his pants against the glass became much harsher as they rubbed and fondled with sweet spot that Luther took little effort to find, and it wasn’t helping that his pants were becoming tighter in the front either. Jerry felt his hips move to the timing of the fingers that penetrated his ass over and over again, not just to chase the feeling of pleasure that warmed his body better than his internal heater could ever achieve but to also relieve if not a tiny bit of relief of the tension between his dick and his pants, he loves his pants because they gave his curves a great big hug but now it felt like he was suffocating.

This went on for a few more minutes, long and agonizing minutes but finally he felt that impending high that sent his nerves in a fiery frenzy, that made him want to shut down and reboot over and over again by those wonderfully adept fingers, the rocking in his hips stuttering, sweat beading on his flushed face and pump pounding so hard he felt it in his ears. Luther was enjoying himself, if it wasn’t too obvious with the malicious glint in his eyes or the subtle smirk that played on his lips, he loved how warm he could get from just a few minutes of minor play or how drenched his fingers became the deeper they plunged inside his tight heat, now his favourite part was on its way and he could feel his pump pound from the incoming sensation that made his hand and a much lower region tingle so much he couldn’t stand it.

He felt the familiar spasms followed in quick succession, bringer a slightly deeper smile in his features as he pressed himself harder against him, practically squashing him against wall, even with his added weight Jerry still found space to arch his back and move his hips to drive himself over that glorious edge he wanted so badly. He could feel his hidden button twitching against his fingertips and walls squeeze around his knuckles with a delectable grip, his legs shaking uncontrollably, and it only when he heard that indescribable yet memorable whine and the shudder of his entire body that brought forth a smug understanding. He smiled, a malicious little smile that only occurred when he truly did something so wrong but so right, as Jerry fought to hide the shakes and shivers of pleasure that racked through his body like a thin tree in a harsh wind, his mouth opening in a silent moan and eyes rolling to the back of his head, his slick running down his thighs and seeping through the jeans he loved so dearly. Luther bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his lover slowly sink against the glass, his strength waning as sweat rolled down the contours of his features, and he still couldn’t help but smile.

Unfortunately, the satisfaction he felt for accomplishing yet another feat didn’t last as long as it should when he felt another familiar feeling, a feeling he dreaded, the feeling of being watched. His eyes flickered to the left and out the corner of his gaze he saw a young couple, and Android and a human, staring at him with eyes of disbelief he knew they saw, surely he didn’t just do such a lewd act in a public place. But he did and he’s glad he did, even a bit smug. He looked at them with a smile, a glare baring teeth, even he wasn’t sure if it was meant to intimidate but seeing the fear in their eyes was enough to know they won’t tell anyone, or at least he hoped. He winked at them and they jumped and looked away, he smirked.

Maybe an audience wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
